


Clear Skies

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bisexual Leo de la Iglesia, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Fluff, Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Ji Guang-Hong, Other, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: On a walk on a beautiful sunny day, Guang-Hong decides to come out as nonbinary to his boyfriend.





	Clear Skies

It is a beautiful day. Guang-Hong smiles as he looks up at the bright, clear sky, and feels the soft breeze rustle his hair. He holds hands with Leo, his boyfriend, and Leo smiles and squeezes his hand. His boyfriend has come all the way to China to visit him, and they’re taking a day off of skating to just go on walks and go out for food and just be them. Could this day be any more perfect?

At least, that is how he would feel if anxiety wasn’t biting away at his insides. He wants to tell Leo. He trusts him. But… he hasn’t told anyone before…

“Guang-Hong?” Leo says, squeezing his hand. “Are you okay?”

He flinches, forcing a weak smile. “Yeah, I’m okay. It’s just… there’s something I want… I need to tell you.”

“Oh,” is all Leo says. And then, “Is it bad?”

“No, it’s not bad.” Guang-Hong heaves in a shuddery breath, and whispers, “Leo, I’m nonbinary. And… sorry if that sounds weird or if you don’t even know what it is because loads of people don’t, but I’m not a boy but not a girl either and if that means you want to break up I get—”

Guang-Hong only stops babbling when Leo presses a gentle kiss to his temple.

“Calm down. It’s okay. I know what being nonbinary means, and I still love you. And… and whilst we’re coming out, I’m bi.”

He smiles. “Leo, I know you’re not straight. You’re dating me.”

Leo laughs. “Good point. But I’m bi. I like more than two genders, and I like you.” He kisses him again. “Hey, do you want to change pronouns, or…”

“No, I’m fine with these ones. But thank you,” he says, kissing Leo’s lips. “It means so much to me.”


End file.
